Charlie Reading Supernatural
by peacelight
Summary: This is Charlie's immediate re-action of reading Supernatural. Her thoughts on Sam and Dean. Charlie's POV One-Shot


**Just a quick warning this is my first attempt at writing a supernatural fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural**

**Hope u enjoy :)**

* * *

Charlie couldn't stop staring at her screen. She had just finished the book series Supernatural. Charlie hadn't been able to stop reading, and several sleepless days later, she was in shock.

It had to be fiction right? No two men could ever go through all that...could they?

Charlie knew that Sam and Dean were damaged, it was clear from the first moment she saw them. Sam's eyes had such sadness it was almost always heartbreaking, and Dean seemed to always be looking for the worse case scenario. Charlie had thought it was because of their line of work. She never imagined that they could do those things.

Charlie didn't know how to face them again. God, Sam's life was heartbreaking. Charlie could picture Sam in Stanford law, always in the library, or with his funny, smart and beautiful girlfriend. Sam would have used that law degree to help anyone, she was sure of it. Charlie couldn't imagine watching that world being ripped from him. That would have been enough, but his luck in the romance department just got worse. Yah who thought that was possible? Then his life just got worse, girlfriends dying or betraying him, being addicted to demon blood, and accidentally starting the apocalypse.

Charlie knew that Sam regretted his choices till this day. And she had no doubt that when he jumped into the pit he thought he deserved it. It seemed that both Winchesters were stupid enough to sacrifice everything, and she did mean everything for the other and humanity. But Charlie couldn't imagine the strength it took for Sam to jump into hell with the devil. Charlie couldn't imagine the adorable moose in that kind of situation. It broke her heart. She just wanted to hug Sam and never let go.

And their was Dean, he was a hero. And he was the King of sacrifice, he sold his soul, yes his SOUL for Sam. Charlie wished so badly that Dean hadn't lost so much in his life. Charlie hadn't met a better brother or man in her life. He was the coolest person she could ever imagine. Charlie knew that he would do anything for the people he loved, Sam, Cas, and Baby. Dean's worst quality was he cared too much, Charlie hoped he would realize that and both Sam and Dean would stop hating on themselves. Charlie wished that one day she mattered to the Winchesters anywhere near the love Dean had for baby.

Charlie realized that these two broken heroes had gone through more crap than anyone else on the planet, they had saved the world while watching theirs fall apart. Sam and Dean had faced; losing their parents, loved ones, their life, sanity and soul. It was crazy. And now they were at it again. They wanted to close the doors of hell!

Charlie didn't know what to say to them the next time she saw them. Charlie began thinking of a nonchalant conversations. Like she could just casually mention the books and be like; You guys saved the world, awesome.

No Charlie thought maybe; as a member of humanity thanks for saving us.

Then it hit Charlie she needed a joke to break the ice like; Sam why don't you ever get a haircut? Charlie frowned; she could do better. Like maybe how do you get WIFI everywhere? No that was beyond personal. Maybe she could say that she would remember the pie.

Then it hit Charlie; she would just mention the book series supernatural and be like Sam you have no luck with the ladies, and thanks for saving the world. Charlie was proud of her response, she was ready for when she saw the Winchesters again.

As Charlie moved away from her computer screen and got ready to sleep, she realized she should be honored to have been apart of the Winchester's story. And as Charlie closed her eyes she felt safer knowing that the Winchesters were out there ready to save the day. They were real life superheroes and that was cool.

* * *

**I tried to proof read but I am sorry if I missed any errors, feel free to review**


End file.
